Pet Store
The Pet Store is a room on The Island that opened on February 28th, 2011. In this room, you are able to adopt a Crab, Gopper, or Fish, and can buy stickers for your Crab. The Adopt A Crab Catalog is available to read here, and Fellys can access the Pet Park from here. Trivia *Most of the time, it is the main room during most Anniversary Partys. *It is the very first room to open on The Island. Party Rooms *Crab Spa (4) *Sant's Sleigh (3) Gallery Graphical designs First Drawing.jpg|February 28th, 2011 - May 2011 pet-6.JPG|May 2011- November 1st, 2011 Pet shop old.jpg|November 1st, 2011 - Febuary 2nd, 2012 Pet.jpg|Febuary 2nd, 2012 - April 25th, 2013 Pet Shop 1.png|April 25th, 2013 - November 27th, 2014 Pet Shop 2019.png|November 27th, 2014 - August 20th, 2019 Pet Store 2.png|August 20th, 2019 - present Exteriors Regular Pet Shop Exterior.png 2015 Pet Shop Ext Summer.png|Summer Party 2015 Pet Shop Ext Gopper.png|Gopper Party Party Pictures 2011 Pet Shop Medieval.JPG|Medieval Party 2011 Pet Shop Rusk Battle.JPG|Rusk Battle Pet shop summer.png|Summer Party 2011 Pet Shop Hawaiian.JPG|Hawaiian Party Petmusicfestival-1.JPG|Plant Party Pet Shop halloween.jpg|Halloween Party 2011 Sky pet.jpg|Sky Festival 2011 Pet shop snow.jpg|Christmas Party 2011 2012 Pet Shop Old Element.jpg|Element Party 2012 Pet dj.jpg|DJ Party The pet shop Sky festival.jpg|Sky Festival 2012 Pet Shop 1st Anniversary.png|1st Anniversary Party Pet shop april fool.JPG|April Fools Party 2012 Pet shop fun constructions.JPG|Pet Shop Fun Festival 2012 construction Pet shop funs.JPG|Pet Shop Fun Festival 2012 Pet shop crab partys.JPG|Crab Party 2012 Pet shop music festivals.JPG|Music Festival 2012 Pet shop fun fair.png|Fun Fair 2012 Pet Shop Fire.JPG|Festival of Fire 2012 pet shop fellimpics.jpg|Fellimpics 2012 Pet shop snow.jpg|Christmas Party 2012 2013 Pet shop crab.png|Crab Party 2013 Pet shop dusk.png|Dusk Week Pet shop fun fair.png|Fun Fair 2013 Pet shop element.png|Element Party 2013 Pet shop snow.jpg|Holiday Party 2013 2014 Pet shop gold.png|The Golden Crab Quest Pet shop 3rd con.png|3rd Anniversary Party construction Pet Shop 3rd.png|3rd Anniversary Party Pet shop funs.JPG|Pet Shop Fun Festival 2014 Pet Shop Fireworks.png|Fireworks Party 2014 Pet Shop Music Festival.png|Music Festival 2014 Pet Shop Halloween.png|Halloween Party 2014 Pet Shop Future.png|Future Party Pet Shop Holiday.png|Holiday Party 2014 2015 Pet Shop 4th.png|4th Anniversary Party Pet Shop April.png|April Fools Party 2015 Pet Shop Crab.png|Crab Party 2015 Pet Shop Music Festival.png|Music Festival 2015 Pet Shop Gopper.png|Gopper Party Pet Shop Halloween 2.png|Halloween Party 2015 Pet Shop Mission.png|Mission Pet Shop Truck Con.png|Truck Rebuild Pet Shop Holiday.jpg|Holiday Party 2015 2016 Pet Shop 5th.png|5th Anniversary Party Pet Shop Titan Night.png|Fireworks Party 2016 Pet Shop Fellimpics.png|Fellimpics 2016 Pet Shop Halloween 1.png|Halloween Party 2016 Pet shop snow.jpg|Holiday Party 2016 2017 Pet Shop 6th.png|6th Anniversary Party Pet Shop Halloween 3.png|Halloween Party 2017 Pet shop snow.jpg|Holiday Party 2017 2018 Pet Shop Sky Festival.jpg|Sky Festival 2018 Pet Shop 7th.png|7th Anniversary Party Pet Shop Fun Festival.jpg|Pet Shop Fun Festival 2018 Pet Shop Island Jam.png|Island Jam 2018 Pet Shop Halloween 2018.png|Halloween Party 2018 Pet Shop Holiday.jpg|Holiday Party 2018 2019 Pet Shop Fun Fair.png|Fun Fair 2019 Pet Shop Sky Festival.jpg|Sky Festival 2019 Pet Shop 8th.png|8th Anniversary Party Pet Shop Fun Fest.jpg|Pet Shop Fun Festival 2019 Pet Shop Crab 2019.png|Crab Party 2019 Pet Shop Island Jam 2019.png|Island Jam 2019 Pet Shop Rebuild Phase 1.png|Pet Shop Rebuild (Phase 1) Pet Shop Rebuild Phase 2.png|Pet Shop Rebuild (Phase 2) Pet Shop Rebuild Phase 3.png|Pet Shop Rebuild (Phase 3) Pet Shop Rebuild Phase 4.png|Pet Shop Rebuild (Phase 4) Pet Store Pet Celebration.png|Pet Store Celebration Pet Store Halloween 2019.png|Halloween Party 2019 Pet Store Ninja.png|Festival of Ninjas Pet shop snow.jpg|Holiday Party 2019 Other Pet Store Sneak.png|A sneak peek of the renovation Goppers Interface.png|The "Adopt a Gopper" interface Fish Adopt.png|The "Adopt a Fish" interface Category:The Island Category:Rooms of 2011 Category:2011 Category:Rooms